


Let's Try Something New

by trivialesttrash (trivialtrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AKA They Use Toys, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Cock Warming, Cock sleeve, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Experimentation, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Realistic Monster Fucking, Top Skeppy, Top Zak Ahmed, inhuman dick, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialesttrash
Summary: Skeppy has never told anyone, but he’s really into monster fucking, he adores the idea of knots and inhuman penetration and the thought of seeing Bad being completely wrecked by a completely new and foreign experience different than their usual normal soft sex drives him crazy in all the right ways.Skeppy asks Bad if he'd be willing to try out something new and Bad of course says yes super happily, ready to try everything at least once.A grin fills Skeppy's face.Bad's in for a surprise.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 395





	Let's Try Something New

Skeppy has never told anyone, but he’s really into monster fucking, he adores the idea of knots and inhuman penetration and the thought of seeing Bad being completely wrecked by a completely new and foreign experience different than their usual normal soft sex drives him crazy in all the right ways. Skeppy asks Bad if he'd be willing to try out something new and Bad of course says yes super happily, ready to try everything at least once. Skeppy's super excited, ordering the stuff as soon as he could and bad realizes belatedly that he doesn't know which new thing Skeppy wants to try. 

When the stuff finally comes, Skeppy has everything planned out and in the evening, Skeppy comes into Bad's room where he's playing Minecraft, on his server working on moderation things, and starts kissing him gently all over. Bad is almost immediately flustered, turning around to meet one of the kisses and ask, "Geppy, what are you doing?" 

Skeppy chuckles and slings his arms over the shoulders, hugging him over his chest. He whispers into Bad’s ear, "Can you take a break, Bad? I wanna show you that new thing." 

Bad is initially confused before realization sets in and he flushes a brilliant red before nodding. Skeppy gives him an excited kiss and starts walking off to their bedroom, calling out, "Prep yourself before coming in here!" 

Bad’s eyebrows furrow but he acquiesces, despite wishing it was Skeppy's fingers opening him up. Finally prepped, Bad makes his way to the bedroom wondering what Skeppy had been doing, if not prepping Bad. 

When he enters the bedroom, everything looks about as he expects: dim lights, blankets cast off the bed messily (he made a mental note to fold that later) and Skeppy splayed out across the bed itself, legs spread wide and buck naked. Despite the heat rising up his neck and across his cheeks, everything is as he expects. 

Except for the bright blue cock resting snugly between Skeppy's legs. His confusion and arousal increases as he stares at what is most definitely a toy. 

Ignoring Skeppy's waggling eyebrows he steps closer and looks at it, the toy is perfectly fitted over Skeppy's cock, the shape almost identical save for a more pointed tip than he was used to as well as a thin black cord that seemed to go somewhere behind Skeppy. It looked weird. It looked exciting. 

Bad tries to ask what it was, but his voice dies in his throat before he could speak, watching as Skeppy strokes himself over the toy. Bad gulps, the heat now spreading all over. 

"Skeppy...?" He asks hesitantly as he finally climbs onto the bed. Skeppy's hand finally stops and he moves forward to pull Bad onto the bed and on top of Skeppy. Bad let himself be pulled closer and stares nervously at Skeppy. 

"I hope you prepped well. Go ahead and ride me, baby boy." Skeppy's tone is arrogant, cocky even. It riles Bad up and makes him angry, wanting to ride Skeppy so hard that he can't have that snarky attitude anymore, able to do nothing but sing Bad’s praises as he Bad fucks himself on top of Skeppy. 

"Okay, fine!" Bad exclaims, nervousness dissipating as he grabs the weird sleeve and strokes it experimentally a few times. 

He revels in the way Skeppy's eyelids flutter shut and a small groan escapes him. "C'mon Bad, hurry up. Quit teasing." 

Bad gives a soft chuckle before finally lifting himself up with one hand and guiding the dick into his ass with the other. Sure,he prepped well, but the stretch is almost too much as he sinks onto the toy. He lowers himself to the base, letting out quiet moans as it starts to stimulate him with a gradual pressure. 

He sits there for a moment and as he looks down at Skeppy, Bad almost expects him to grab his hips and start using him like a cocksleeve, er another one. He anticipates it. Yet it never happens (much to Bads chagrin) as Skeppy just stares up at him patiently. 

Bad adjusts with the cock inside him and lets out a small huff as he realizes Skeppy's still smirk means he's gonna have to do the heavy lifting. The lazy muffin wants to do a dead lay. Fine. Two could play at this game.

Bad starts riding slow, working his pace up and adores the irritated look Skeppy adopts. Despite now trying to get himself off as well, Bad intentionally goes slow during some thrusts just to see Skeppy go whiny and growly with need. After they're both breathing heavy, Bad manages to shove the faux dick onto his prostate and gives a few pretty noises of mixed moans and broken cries of Skeppy's name. 

He can feel himself getting close as he keeps the point driving into that spot and apparently Skeppy notices. Putting a hand on his thigh, Skeppy motions him to slow down. 

Begrudgingly, Bad slows his bouncing to soft rocks occasionally as he waits to hear the words he can almost see on the tip of Skeppy's tongue. That pretty tongue he wants in his mouth... his attention snaps back to Skeppy when he says, "You've done so good, Bad, are you ready to see how the toy works?" 

Bad was already breathing hard, his cock leaking and head fuzzy as all he could think about was finding release. "I don't know if I can last much longer, Geppy..." he admits, ashamed. 

Skeppy strokes his thigh lovingly. "I'll make the toy do its thing and help you get off, kay? Don't be afraid to safe word if you need to." Skeppy offers soothingly. Bad nods, shuddering in effort to not go faster and drill Skeppy's blue cock into himself.

“Yes.. please..." Bad pants, a little worried about what the toy could possibly do inside him, but more so excitedly curious than anxiously nervous. As soon as Bad gave the soft yet enthusiastic words, Skeppy begins lifting his hips to thrust as he grabs the cord, pulling out what looked like a little black stress ball. Before Bad could even begin to question what it was, he feels the dick move inside him while he moves. Bad gasps, the sensation digging into him, the dick not just moving to and down but... inflating?? 

Bad moans, his thrusts stutter as Skeppy keeps squeezing and the knot inside him keeps getting wider and wider until he feels so full and unable to keep moving. Skeppy however, refuses to be limited by the knot, now pressing into Bad and, with hands carving pretty bruises into Bad’s thighs with his rough grip, moves him up and down-the motion halting and resistant as the inflated base plays with Bad's rim with each bounce. 

Bad is whimpering, teary mess by the time Skeppy keeps his promise: whispering sweet praises and finally grabbing Bad's leaky member and stroking it until Bad gives a final cry. Skeppy had come, the cum being directed out the tip of the toy and filling him up. 

The combined sensations as well as the toy digging into his prostate as it refuses to budge makes him cum, getting all over Skeppy’s hand and chest. 

Both of their movements still and Bad rests his hands on Skeppy’s chest, leaned over and panting hard. He can't even pull himself off of the inflated dick. If they moved even an inch, Bad feels he might cry. 

Bad is eventually moved as Skeppy pulls Bad down onto his chest and despite the mess all over the both of them, the cuddle is appreciated. Skeppy’s arms wrapping around him feels safe and familiar. 

Their heavy breathing consumes the silence until finally Bad speaks up. "Wow, Geppy... when you said try something new I wasn't expecting  _ this _ ." Bad laughs, lighthearted and airy before continuing, "I think... I think I liked it." Skeppy's tired but excited grin warms Bads heart more than any whacky kink ever could. 

Bad smiles back. Then he asks, "Now can you pull out of me, Skeppy? I feel really full..." Bad’s tone is gentle but his heart and face quickly fall as Skeppy lets out a nervous laugh. The laughs vibrate throughout his body, the stimulation was enough to make a small spark flare in his gut, but not enough to overstimulate him. 

"Uhhhh, would it be bad if I said I didn't know how?" Skeppy asks sheepishly. If the look he receives is any indication of what’s to come, it is that Bad will murder him. Break his kneecaps, and murder him. 

"You- WHAT?!?!?!" Bad screeches, wiggling in Skeppy's arms to glare at the younger man. "SkepPY YOU- YOU STILL HAVE YOUR-YOUR  _ THING _ IN ME!!" Bad chastises, stopping his squirming once he realizes that it's only causing motion from the bright blue annoying knot toy inside him. 

Skeppy, in all his petulance, has the audacity to laugh. 

"Skeppy!!!" Bad exclaims again, finally making Skeppy cease and answer him. 

He runs a hand over where he's currently buried in Bad, asking "You like being full, pretty boy?" 

Bad, despite his irritation, shudders then nods after a hesitant moment. Skeppy smiles up at him. 

"Why don't we stay like this for tonight?" Skeppy offers. Bads eyes widen and he tries not to think about how the words immediately course through his body like a lightning bolt. 

"Wh... like, with you... in..." Bad struggles to get the words out, contemplating the idea and trying to will himself to not feel aroused by the idea. Skeppy pushes harder on his slightly raised stomach, almost like he can feel how full with cum and cock he is. Bad considers he probably can. He thinks about waking up in the morning still being on top of Skeppy and feeling this stuffed. 

The thought leaves him flushed. 

"Like me plugging you up and leaving you filled up with the toy and my cum? Yeah." Skeppy responds, tone casual as he says the crass words. Bad likes how that sounds, settling himself back down gently to curl into Skeppy's chest the arousal and heat slowly ebbs away, leaving behind a sense of being safe and secure as a fuzzy warmth envelops him instead. 

With sleep already sneaking into his voice, Bad whispers "I love you, you muffinhead..." and after a small chuckle beneath him, he hears "I love you too, Bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Always remember to discuss kinks and never feel ashamed to safe word! Also absolutely clean up and engage in proper aftercare, unlike these dumbasses. Sleepiness is not an excuse!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and any comments about what you'd wanna see from me in the future! 
> 
> Also consider joining us on the MCYT AO3 Discord! Whether you be an author looking for place to brainstorm and share your work, or a reader looking for a place to find smaller authors and great works by all sorts of people, there's a great community with awesome creators :) There are also plenty of nsfw channels to peruse art and fics alike ;D https://discord.gg/Ea5tVA3wUF


End file.
